


Surprise Surprise

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I don't know what I'm writing either, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, time setting: before 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Michael got a surprise for Jamie.





	Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So the inspiration for this pwp (yes this is just pure smut, nothing else) is one of my friends said one of Michael's jumping-around celebration looks like a rabbit and my mind just went dirty. (I've sinned I know) I have always felt Michael was like a small beast when he was running on the pitch, just like a small but powerful animal...and that's SO ATTRACTIVE. Then I read Jamie's description of Michael I have many rights to believe he has the same thought with me (no). Therefore here you are! A piece of pure smut full of my sin. (Although I didn't really explore the rabbit thing...maybe I can try it next time)  
> Oh and in my setting for this piece they've been dating for a while, just let you know.
> 
> PS: for anyone who hasn't read Jamie's description of Michael, you can check his autobiography or the article he wrote for daily mail about Michael. 
> 
> PPS: For anyone doesn't know, Mo is the nickname for Michael Owen, as an abbreviation. Jamie called him Mo in his autobiography and I found it sooooooo cute.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Honestly, when Jamie received the text, he wasn't expecting this. 

Until now here he is, sitting in his bed, staring at his roommate in nothing but a red shirt with 23 Carragher on its back. The shirt is a little bit too large, Jamie can’t help but think, it looks like a dress on him. 

But the surprise hasn’t ended yet. Michael slowly walks toward him, climbed onto his bed, and that’s the moment Jamie discovers the real surprise – there’s a tail. 

Jamie’s eyes go wide, there’s a rabbit tail, small, round, white and fluffy – perfectly located on the end of Michael’s backbone, just above his bottom. The hem of the clothes hangs on the tail, which just makes the tail more sticks out there, soft, small, and is tempting for a grab. 

“Oh my god.” That’s the only sentence Jamie can manage to structure at the moment, “Is that – no, wait, where did you get this?”

“It’s not a real tail Carra. It’s a throng.” 

“Of course I know it’s not a real, but – did you just say it’s a throng?”

Michael slowly lift the hem of the shirt, and for some reason, Jamie doesn’t know if it sounds right, but he does find it…sultry. 

He has and will never how these people come up with so many ideas on designing sex toys, but the throng here definitely opens his eyes. The throng is specially designed for male apparently, there is a small circle holds the cock, a strap with a rabbit tail on the back is the only thing that holds the circle. To no one’s surprise, Michael’s cock is half hard now, and it seems even more aroused under Jamie’s stare. Michael’s face is slightly pinkish now even if you don’t look at it carefully. 

“Do you like it?” It’s not normal to find nervousness in Michael’s voice, "or you think it’s too much? "

Jamie still doesn’t say anything. 

“I mean –" there’s almost a crack in Michael’s voice, “if you don’t like it, I can just –"

“Who said I don’t like it?” Jamie lifts his head, Michael finds a grin on his face, "It suits you, Mo. You do look cute.” 

Michael’s cheeks completely turn red, he’s visibly shivering under Jamie’s words and staring. He tried to say something to explain, or defend, or just simply keep the conversation going, but Jamie does it before he can figure out anything and silenced him with a kiss. 

“It’s cute, Mo.” He says it between the breath, “you look so good – with a tail, or in my shirt.” 

Michael just answers him with a kiss. 

He adjusts his position, gradually lets himself lie on Jamie’s bed. He moans when Jamie’s hand goes beneath the shirt and slight squeeze his breast. That’s something Michael found unusual at first. Jamie loves to squeeze his breasts while brushing the nipple, instead of just playing with the nipples. One day he finally asked him about this question, and Jamie, with obviously turned red cheeks just said: “Well they look – soft.”

“You’re not that kind of well-built or tall lad, you know? But you got the power inside you, and it makes you look like a kind of small animal. They look soft aren’t they, but there's your heart beating underneath and supplying you with all the energy. That’s…beautiful. And very squeezable.”

Jamie lets one of his hand go down to the bottom and easily finds that round white tail, Michael pauses the kiss, looks at Jamie while he playing with the tail. 

“Can you feel it?” Jamie asked,” I mean, when I touch it.”

“I can, like, it’s connected isn’t it?” Michael slightly shift underneath Jamie’s touch, controls himself for not letting out another moan, “If you touch it, I can feel it – down there.” 

Before he finished his sentence, Jamie just gave the tail another stroke, the stimulation just directly went to Michael’s cock, he couldn’t help but slip a delicious moan, and the entire body turns warm for the sensation. His cock is fully hard now, the fluid drops from the tip and makes Michael shiver and pant, plus the ring that holds his cock and the throng it feels like he can reach his limit at any moment. Jamie obviously realized this situation, so he lifts himself up and tried to reach the drawer beside the bed until Michael stopped him.

“There is no need for the lube.” He says, bashfully, if you squint, “I’m…prepared.”

Jamie understand what he said immediately, and now Michael is blushed all over his body, which is not helpful to the image in Jamie’s head – Michael in their room alone, stretching and preparing himself – wearing the shirt and the tail. God, as if he’s not hard enough. 

“Of course I would do it, wouldn’t I?” Michael quietly says, bites his bottom lip. Jamie never saw such a nervous and unsure Michael – he’s always so confident and self-believe, won’t slightly tense up even facing the stressful situation, but now Jamie’s staring for him seems to be more worrying than score a penalty in a penalty shootout. He doesn’t know if it’s too much or if he’s rushing the thing or being too…kinky. 

“Fuck, Mo, you are –”Jamie can even come up with a word to say right now, maybe he doesn’t need to say anything at all, so he just bows down and touches the lips to his, while the other hand reached down to that wet and stretched hole.

He quickly inserts one finger in, Michael instantly moans and pants underneath him, arms unconsciously encircled Jamie’s shoulder, hands grab on his shirt tightly. Jamie slowly pushed another finger in, feels the damp and warm feeling around him, and how good it would be if it’s around his cock. He loves this process, stretches Michael’s hole, looks him fall apart just by moving two fingers of his. And now here he is, writhing and panting and moaning, turning into a puddle of desire, pre-cum keeps coming out from his cock’s tip, and it’s so hard as if it doesn’t need to be touched to reach the climax. His legs are shivering, flushed and naked, exposed in the cool air looks all weak and delicate. 

He’s very open and prepared already, Jamie can feel it, the hole squirms around his fingers as if welcoming him to come in, and he’s too hard to not be tempted. 

“I’m going in.” He says by Michael’s ear, nibbles his earlobe, breathlessly.

It feels good, it always feels good, it takes him like a sheath. Michael can’t help but moaning out loud, crying and calling out Jamie’s name in between. He needs to feel him, to touch him, to hear him, he lifts his head to find Jamie’s lips and softly bite them, while feeling being stuffed by Jamie’s cock, own body being taken over by another man – by the man he loves. 

“Fuck, fuck, you’re – you’re too tight – still.” Jamie shifts himself trying to find the correct point.

He holds Michael’s legs high over his shoulder, wide spread and back on the bed. He can see himself slide in and out Michael’s body from this point and every reaction of him. Squirming, panting, blushing, begging, moaning his name “Carra, Carra – James – ”

“Fuck.” Jamie can’t hold back the swear, “you can’t call me that, you know that will do to me.”

And Michael just gives him a fainted grin. 

“You’re asking for it.”

He moves faster inside Michael’s body, Michael’s words are clashed to blurry pieces by the tide of desire immediately, he makes all the high-pitched crying sound, but not a single word can be formed under this crush of pleasure. His knees are turned into jelly, Jamie’s cock brushes over his prostate, the pleasure crushed his mind into a mash, make him make all the sounds he won’t want to admit in the next morning. The sultry and sexual sound, these pleading and begging, like a prey in the trap, have no way to escape. 

And this scene – Jamie loves it. 

He has always loved Michael’s football performance. Ever since the first time he saw him playing on the pitch, he was overwhelmed. He was so skilful and powerful and was completely not the same level as the rest of them. He’s so small but so fierce, he can crush the entire defence of the other team by himself, rush into the box like a tornado, finish the goal, that moment was so astonishing to look even from the farthest side. He looked like a small but speedy animal, like a leopard, burning all the life inside him and burst out the most powerful energy, but looked so delicate at the same time, that’s the most beautiful thing Jamie had ever seen. 

So powerful, so unstoppable and so stunning, beaming with the energy from the sun, yet so delicate and so fragile. Jamie still can’t figure out today how could someone has two most contrast temperament on. 

He has the burning life that is strong enough to destroy the planet inside, while the body that carries the life is so fragile that can be destroyed so easily. 

He looks at Michael, he’s panting and breathing all helplessly, but he can feel his heartbeat, his pulse, there’s a lively life underneath him and beaming with all the grace of life. While he looks so weak, body shivering and begging in broken words for some mercy. It’s so…breathtaking. 

He realizes the tail behind Michael is rubbing on the sheet making all kinds of fractions to his cock, which only makes Michael’s situation worse. As if he hasn’t been a proper mess, the pre-come wet the sheet and his stomach, get the fluid all over the place, in between his broken words Jamie can sense that Michael is going to come in any second – apart from that he may not be able to come. He lowers his body while keeps thrusting, breathes out the words between panting: 

“Do you want me to get that thing off? Is it too much – too much for you?”

Michael lifts his head seeks for a kiss, he planted the kiss on the corner of Jamie’s mouth, shakes his head: “I-I can take it.”

Jamie is not shocked by his answer, instead, he paces up the speed of thrusting. He knows if he’s going to make a climax, he’s going to make a good one. Michael holds his shoulder tightly as if holding on a wood board floating in the sea. He knows he’s gonna come, just from being fucked from behind, without ejaculation – the sensation – the sensation – 

The sensation is huge. 

He screams from the loads of pleasure that devours him, his legs are trembling, his hole is open and sore, his cock is soft now, still in that circle. The pleasure was so strong. After calming down for a while, his body starts to feel aching, like he’s been bruised all over the body. But he knows it’s still now over, Carra is still in his body, with a full hard-on ready for release. 

“Are you alright?” Jamie asks carefully, “Is that…is that too much?”

“No.” Michael manages to get out an answer from his heavy pants, “It feels good.”

And he squeezes himself around Jamie’s shaft, gives a sign to him for keep moving. Jamie starts to thrust again, more slowly this time, he can tell that Michael is so sensitive right now, he squeezes him unconsciously every time he thrust in, the blush hasn’t completely disappeared yet, and Jamie knows he’s going to come in a minute, and he needs to pace up. 

The stimulation is too much, Michael knows that, he even thinks he can get another hard on from these thrusts, Jamie fucks him so hard he can’t even feel his legs, the only thing that is still inside his mind is Jamie’s serious face and his body around him, he’s holding him, like he always do, his prostate is brushed again and again, his heart is beating fast, until he knows that moment comes. Jamie fills Michael's hole with his cum, he can even see them flows out when Jamie pulls himself out from Michael body. Both of them just lies there motionless for at least a few minutes until Jamie begins to talk:

“You know, we need to clean up this mess.” He pauses, “But first we need to clean you up.” 

Michael almost laughed out from the statement. 

“I was a mess, wasn’t I?”

“Well,” Jamie turns over, supports his upper body with one arm, stares Michael from above, “I can’t say you weren’t, but you were a beautiful mess.”

Then he lowers his sight. 

“And the tail is cute. Next time I should let you on your stomach and fuck you from behind. Wondering what will happen if I touch it while fucking you.”

“Pervert.” 

“I’m not the one put it on!”

Michael smiled, tries to further defend himself but he just so tired to do so. But it’s satisfying indeed, he likes the feeling of being filled…completely used, like squeeze out the last drop inside his body and reached a high point. 

“Jamie.” He suddenly speaks up, “It’s so good to have you around.”

“I know.” Jamie smiles, reaches out to touch his sweat-wetting hair on the forehead, “I love you too.”


End file.
